Hello Jadoo!
by KekepUC
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun bernama Choi Jadoo yang telah resmi menjadi siswa SMA./ A HELLO JADOO's FICTION!/ 16 y. o Choi Jadu!/
1. 00 —Her Name's Choi Jadu

**Disc. © **Choi Jadoo, and all of main characters in this story, is Lee Bin's owned.  
All of them, except this story and some characters you don't know, it's purely mine. Sekian, terima undangan nikah Lee Yunseok dan Choi Jadoo.

**.**

**.**

**Hello Jadoo!****  
**_KekepUC © present_

**.**

**Cast :**_all of main Hello Jadoo. If u guys found some characters that u don't know, it's out characters_—singkatnya, buatan saya.

**.**

**Pair(s) :  
**-;Yunseok-Jadoo  
-;Seonghun-Minji  
**and more pairs that you'll not predict.**

**.**

**Warning(s) :**  
OOC –hard/ typo(s)/ alur sesat/ humor –garing/ drama-sinetron/ OC –everywhere/ Indonesian language!/ non-baku sentences/ and more.

**.**

**p. s. **_I hope you will enjoy the debut of my first__** 'Hello Jadoo' **__story._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Setiap orang tentu memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda-beda. Beberapa dari orang-orang tentu ada yang berpikir, '_ah, hari ini kembali datang, ini benar-benar menyebalkan_' dan sebagiannya. Namun walaupun hari memang selalu berganti, tidak sedikit pula di setiap kalangan orang yang beranggapan bahwa itu adalah hari yang bagus. Khususnya bagi seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang itu.

"Aaah, Mimi-ya! Kau taruh dimana ikat rambut merah kesayanganku?!"

Sebuah kepala bewarna cokelat pirang menyembul dari balik pintu kamar yang entah kapan sudah terbuka lebar itu, "Aku tidak tau Eonnie! Mungkin tertinggal di rumah Minji-eonnie? Kau kan kemarin menginap di rumahnya," ujar Choi Mimi sembari mengunyah daging yang tengah ia makan.

"Astaga! Kau benar! Apa aku meninggalkannya ya?" gumam gadis remaja berambut hitam itu mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana ia meletakkannya.

Mimi hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari memutar badannya berniat pergi dari kamar kakak berisiknya itu, "Kan kubilang mungkin, oh iya! Eomma bilang bergegaslah! Kau kan belum sarapan! Aku tidak ingin terlambat di dipermalukan di hari pertama sekolah!" ucapnya.

"Berisik! Aku sudah bergegas dari tadi!" balas gadis yang Mimi panggil sebagai Eonnie itu. Mimi hanya memutar mata sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih heboh dengan bagaimana tatanan rambutnya.

"Aish, kalau- Ah! Huwaaa ketemu kau akhirnya!" ucapnya heboh saat menemukan ikat rambut merah kesayangannya. Yah, maklum saja, bahkan sedari kecil pun, Kim Nanhyang, Eomma nya, sudah memberikan ikat rambut itu padanya yang bahkan hingga kini pun masih ia pakai, meski gaya rambutnya tidak selalu ia kepang dua seperti dulu.

Gadis itu pun memandang sayang kepada ikat rambutnya sebelum melihat ke arah tempat dimana tadi ia menemukan ikat rambutnya, "Aih? Benar-benar cuman satu?" gumamnya sebelum menghela nafas, "Yasudah, berarti _ponytail _dong, huh," keluhnya segera mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ekor kuda saat terdengar panggilan heboh dari Eommanya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera turun ke ruang makan.

Anak dari pasangan Choi Hodol dan Kim Nanhyang ini pun mendesah setelah menyahut keras panggilan Eommanya. Baru saja ia hendak keluar dari kamarnya, Ia kembali memeriksa dirinya lewat pantulan cermin, sebelum mengerutkan dahinya saat sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Tanda pengenalku!" ucapnya menjentikkan jarinya. Ia pun segera membuka laci dan mencari tanda pengenalnya yang selalu ia kenakan semenjak ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama.

Setelah memasangkan tanda pengenalnya di dada kanannya, ia pun kembali memeriksa pantulan dirinya, dan tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah Choi Jadoo! Saatnya memulai tahun yang baru!" serunya segera menyambar ransel merahnya dan bergegas keluar dari bilik kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Well well,_ Khe tau, menambah _list _hutang itu memang gabaik, tapi yha mau gimana lagi lah ya. Yang namanya ide dan imajinasi itu memang gabisa di salahin karena mereka memang selalu dan terus saja berkeliaran._

_so, guys, mind to RnR? :D_


	2. 01 —School and Friends

**Disc. **Choi Jadoo, and all of main characters in this story, is Lee Bin's owned.  
All of them, except this story and some characters you don't know, it's purely mine. Sekian, terima undangan nikah Lee Yunseok dan Choi Jadoo'3'

**.**

**.**

**Hello Jadoo!****  
**_KekepUC © present_

.

.

**Cast :**_all of main Hello Jadoo. If u guys found some characters that u don't know, it's out characters_—singkatnya, buatan saya.

**.**

**Pair(s) :  
**-;Yoonseok-Jadoo  
-;Seonghun-Minji  
**and more pairs that you'll not predict.**

**.**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC –hard/ typo(s)/ alur sesat/ humor –garing/ drama –hard/ OC –everywhere/ Indonesian language!/ non-baku sentences/ and more.**

**.**

**p. s. **_I hope you will enjoy the debut of my first__** 'Hello Jadoo' **__story._

**.**

**Focus on this chapter: **Choi Jadoo, Kim Minji, Lee Yoonseok, Kim Seondeol, Jang Seonghun.

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Choi Jadoo's POV**

"_Aigoo~_ Appa benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa malaikat-malaikat kecil Appa ternyata sudah benar-benar besar," Appa mengusap-usap air mata haru yang terus mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Aku dan adik-adikku hanya tersenyum _sweatdrop _sambil sesekali mengunyah sarapan kami.

"_Yeobo_! Berhenti menganggu anak-anakmu dan bergegaslah! Kau tidak ingin hari pertamamu menjadi sekertaris utama kacau karena keterlambatanmu bukan?" tegur Eomma yang baru saja keluar dari bilik dapur dengan membawa sepiring daging asap.

Dapat kurasakan mataku sedikit berbinar, "Whoaa! Eomma! Apa daging asap ini untuk kami?" Eomma hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum ikut duduk di kursi dan mengambil semangkuk nasi. Aku mengusap mataku dengan haru, "_Gomawo~ _Jah! Daging~ Eomma datang nee~" sumpit yang sedari tadi kukenakan pun segera kuarahkan kepada daging yang entah mengapa benar-benar terlihat menggoda itu, dan segera melahapnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kalian bertanya, tentang rumahku, seminggu saat aku pulang dari sekolah keputrianku, kami mendapat berita mengejutkan dari Appa yang ternyata lulus dari masa promosinya, dan naik jabatan menjadi sekertaris utama. Aku tidak tau pasti bagaimana jabatan itu bisa ada di tangan Appaku, namun, setelah mendengar berita itu, Eomma segera menyarankan agar kami pindah rumah. _Wae_? Alasannya adalah—

"_Kau itu sekarang adalah sekertaris utama! Masa kau harus datang terlambat setiap harinya dengan alasan rumahmu jauh?!_"

—kira-kira begitulah yang Eomma katakan saat itu pada Appa. Makanya, sekarang kami pindah ke rumah yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari kantor Appa, dan pusat perbelanjaan. Tapi, tetap saja, rumah ini malah membuatku dan kedua adikku harus bangun pagi-pagi, mengingat letak sekolah kami sangat berbanding jauh jaraknya sehingga membuat kami pun harus menaiki bis.

"_Aigoo~ _Eonnie-ya! Pelan-pelan dong! Apa keluar dari sekolah keputrian membuat jiwa berantakanmu kembali?" sindir Mimi seraya memakan daging asapnya pelan-pelan.

Aku hanya memutar mataku sebelum mengambil sebuah daging dan menyuapkannya secara paksa pada Mimi, "Jangan banyak omong dan makanlah Mimi-ya, kau ini benar-benar berisik sekali," decakku kesal yang hanya dibalas delikan tajam oleh adik perempuanku itu.

Eomma hanya memutar mata sebelum beralih menatap adik laki-laki bungsuku yang sedang mengunyah makanan dan sedikit melirik-lirik pada ponsel pintarnya, "Aegi-yaa, berhentilah bermain dengan ponselmu dan cepat habiskan makananmu, kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah di hari pertamamu kan?" tegur Eomma dengan lembut.

Choi Seunggi, alias adik laki-lakiku itu pun hanya mengangguk patuh seraya bergumam pelan, "Eomma, umurku sudah duabelas tahun, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Aegi?" ucapnya sedikit merengek. Eomma hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali melahap dagingnya.

"Aah~ aku sangat kenyang," ucapku sembari memegang perutku. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin sekali bersendawa, tapi segera kuurungkan karena aku sangat mengingat nasehat guru-guru tentang tatakrama saat di sekolah menengah pertama khusus perempuan, tempat aku dan sahabatku, Minji bersekolah dulu.

"_Jadoo-ya~ kita adalah perempuan, jadi bersikaplah seperti layaknya seorang perempuan yang tangguh yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap menjunjung tinggi keanggunan dan kesantunan,_"

Kira-kira itulah yang ia katakan dulu, yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lengket di kepalaku, hingga aku pun bisa mengingat semua nasehat-nasehat membosankannya itu.

"Jadoo-noona! _Ppalli-_wa! Kita benar-benar akan terlambat!" aku pun segera tersadar dari lamunanku saat Seunggi, adik kecilku menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku pun segera melahap sisa sarapanku dan meneguk minumku dengan secepat kilat. "Bagaimana dengan susumu?" Seunggi kembali bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya mengibaskan tanganku dan merangkul adikku untuk menjauhi meja makan, "Kau tau jawabannya Seunggi, perutku akan terasa sakit jika aku meminum susu di pagi hari," ujarku segera mengenakan sepatuku. ***Hello Jadoo S2 Ep. 47.**

Seunggi yang juga sedang memasang sepatunya hanya ber-oh ria sebelum memanggil Mimi yang ternyata masih sibuk berkemas untuk kembali ke asrama di sekolah menengah yang dulu kutempati.

"Eonnie-yaa! Apa kau melihat dimana sweater pinkku?" tanyanya sembari menggeret koper pinknya dan menenteng ranselnya, berjalan keluar menuju teras, tempat kami sedang memasang sepatu. Aku hanya angkat bahu sambil kembali memeriksa semua barang bawaanku. Dan saat aku kembali melihatnya, entah mengapa dia malah ngambek.

Aku menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adik perempuanku yang sangat berlebihan itu, "Aku benar-benar jujur Mimi! Aku tidak tau! Mungkin kau meninggalkannya di sofa? Kau kan tadi sempat menonton televisi saat aku masih di kamar mandi!" ucapku sembari menatap adik perempuanku yang dulunya saat sekolah dasar selalu saja setia menjadi korban _bully_ ku itu.

Mimi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali masuk, berjalan cepat menuju ruang keluarga dan, "EONNIE-YAAA! _MAJJAYO_! SWEATERKU KEMBALI HOREE!"

Aku dan Seunggi kembali menghela nafas sebelum memanggil Mimi, dan menyuruhnya agar cepat. "Eomma! Kami berangkaat!" pamit kami yang segera membuat Eomma keluar dari dapur dan memanggil kami lagi, yang lagi-lagi harus membuatku memutar mata, "_Wae-yo _Eomma? Ini sudah jam enam kurang, dan hari ini aku ada masa orientasi!" ucapku yang ditimpali anggukan oleh Seunggi.

Eomma hanya memutar matanya sebelum menunjukkan dompetnya, yang segera membuatku dan kedua adikku membungkuk patuh pada ratu yang ada di keluarga kecil kami ini.

"Cukup Jadoo! Cobalah untuk berhemat dan diet oke? Berat badanmu naik tujuh kilo kan? Cobalah untuk diet seperti Mimi!" ucap Eomma yang dengan cepat kubalas dengan anggukan, "Jangan hanya mengangguk! Aku tau yang kau pikirkan sekarang adalah cemilan, es krim, sosis, dan—

"Whoa-whoa Eomma! Baiklah aku mengerti! Aku akan diet mulai dari sekarang! _Yaksokhae_!" ucapku sembari mengangkat tangan kananku, berjanji pada Eomma. Eomma hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sebelum beralih memberi petuah-petuah singkat pada kedua adikku.

"Kalian mengerti kan?"

"Ndeeee~ _Gomawo _Eomma~ kami berangkat~" pamit kami segera berjalan keluar rumah.

Aku dan Seunggi yang langsung berjalan menuju halte bus, dan Mimi yang diantar oleh Appa dengan taksi. Dari halte bis, kami berdua melihat Mimi dan Appa yang baru saja menaiki taksi. Mimi sempat melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami sebelum ia masuk, dan yang tentunya langsung dibalas lambaian tangan pula oleh kami.

_Aah~ Mimi-yaa, kami akan merindukanmu, semoga nanti saat musim panas, kau bisa kembali ke rumah ndee_, pikirku dan Seunggi yang baru saja menaiki bus, sembari memandang taksi yang dinaiki Appa dan Mimi yang berjalan menjauh.

**-;o0o;-**

"_Cheogi_! Jadoo-ya!"

Aku baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah, dan langsung menoleh pada Kim Minji yang baru saja meneriakkan namaku dengan cukup keras. Aku melambai ke arahnya dan segera berjalan dan memeluknya erat.

"Huwaaa! Minji-yaa! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sekarang kita benar-benar sudah SMA!" pekikku tidak percaya setelah memeluk Minji cukup erat.

Minji mengangguk keras, "_Majjayo _Jadoo-ya! Aku sangat berharap kalau kita bisa sekelas nantinya, kau tau kan aku agak sedikit susah dalam beradaptasi," ujarnya sedikit bersedih. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sebelum sedikit melirik jam yang ada di tangan Minji.

"Eung, Minji-ya, menurutmu apa nanti pembukaan dari Ketua Osisnya akan lama?" tanyaku.

Minji hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum melihat sekitar, "Kau tau Jadoo? Dilihat dari jamku dan beberapa orang yang masih sibuk berkeliaran di sekitar, kupikir itu masih lama. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu kau pikirkan," ujarnya yang langsung disambut oleh anggukanku.

Minji tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong Jadoo-ya, menurutmu bagaimana sekolah ini nantinya?" tanyanya memulai topic baru.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku bingung, "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan aturannya, yah, mungkin kita harus kembali beradaptasi Minji-ya. Kau tau kan? Ini bukan lagi sekolah keputrian seperti kemarin, tapi sekolah umum, yang artinya tentu aturan dan isi dari setiap kelas tercampur antara laki-laki dan perempuan," ujarku panjang lebar, yang langsung dibalas anggukan Minji.

"Kau benar Jadoo," desahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, "Jadoo-ya, apa kau mau berkeliling? Aku bosan," keluh Minji sedikit menyibak helaian rambutnya yang sudah memanjang sebatas pundaknya. Aku mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Minji.

Sembari berjalan dan mengobrol banyak dengan Minji, aku memandang sekolah baruku dengan pandangan berbinar. Yah, kau bayangkan saja. Tiga lapangan luas di sekitar sekolah, yang membuktikan bahwa sekolah ini memang memiliki bakat di setiap bidang olahraga. Lalu, dari dekat lapangan sepak bola yang bisa dibilang sangat luas itu, kau bisa melihat sebuah bangunan besar berwarna merah pudar yang bisa kuyakini bahwa itu adalah gedung khusus lapangan _indoor _untuk bermain bola basket.

_Aigoo, andai saja jika aku bisa melupakan nasehat guru tatakrama di SMP dulu, mungkin aku bisa kembali bermain sepak bola, _pikirku sedikit sedih.

"—_yah! _Choi Jadoo! Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Aku segera menoleh pada sahabat baikku yang tengah menampakkan wajah cemberutnya.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku dan meminta maaf, "_Mianhae_ Minji-ya, aku hanya terlalu terpesona dengan sekolah kita. Aku hanya... benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Aku bisa diterima di sekolah yang hebat ini," ucapku jujur.

Minji hanya tersenyum menanggapiku, "Kau benar Jadoo-ya. Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa masuk kesini karena—

—maksudmu karena mengingat aku bodoh hampir dalam semua mata pelajaran? Begitu maksudmu?" potongku yang langsung menusuk main-main pinggang Minji.

Minji hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan _sweatdrop, _"A-aniya Jadoo-ya, aku hanya... juga tidak percaya kalau aku juga bisa bersekolah disini dan Eommamu menyetujui kau untuk bersekolah disini, itu saja," ujarnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya —yang aku sangat yakin bahwa itu tidak terlalu gatal.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku tidak peduli dan kembali berbalik memandang lapangan. Aku baru saja ingin bertanya ini jam berapa pada Minji, namun seseorang berteriak keras ke arah kami, sehingga aku sedikit oleng dan—

DUAAK!

"JADOO-YAA!"

—aku terpental jatuh ke pinggir bangunan sekolah yang terbuat dari semen, dan semuanya tiba-tiba sedikit gelap.

Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi barusan. Tapi yang kutau kini adalah aku terbangun masih dalam posisi yang sama, dan ada seorang laki-laki tengah membungkuk kepada sahabatku yang masih saja setia mengomel padanya.

"Eung, Minji-yaa –aduh!" keluhku yang baru saja hendak bertanya, tapi bagian belakang kepalaku sedikit berdenyut.

"Omo! Jadoo-yaa!" Minji dan anak laki-laki itu segera manghampiriku, "_Mianhae_ Jadoo-ya, aku terlalu sibuk mengomel dan sampai lupa kalau kau masih tergeletak disana," Minji berujar maaf dan segera menangis. Aku memandang sahabatku _sweatdrop._

Aku hanya mengibaskan tanganku sebelum berdiri dengan bantuan dari laki-laki bertopi yang berada di depanku. Aku hanya menghela nafas, "Apa anak laki-laki jaman sekarang kalau bermain bola sering tidak lihat sekitar ya?" gumamku cukup keras sehingga laki-laki itu sedikit berjengit dan kembali membungkuk.

"_Mianhae_ Jadoo-ya, aku benar-benar tidak melihat kalau ada kau disana," ucapnya meminta maaf yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan tidak peduliku.

_Eh, tunggu sebentar_!

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan memandang aneh laki-laki di depanku, "Kau tau namaku darimana? Kan kita belum kenalan," ucapku sedikit menelengkan kepalaku.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menunjuk dirinya, "_Yah_! Kita sudah kenal lama! Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku? Kita sekelas dari sekolah dasar tau!" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku mengerutkan dahiku lebih dalam.

Minji yang ada di sampingku hanya terkekeh, "Jadoo mungkin mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan ingatannya karena kau menendang bola tadi, Doldol-ah!" ucap Minji yang langsung membuat laki-laki yang dipanggil Doldol itu memerah.

"_Jeongmal_? Ah, aku benar-benar meminta maaf Jadoo," ucapnya menyesal.

Aku? Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi dengan dahiku karena aku merengutkannya lebih dalam, mengingat-ngingat siapa Doldol itu. Hampir tiga menit, dan aku pun tersadar, "_Yah_! Kau... Apa kau Kim Seondeol? Doldol sahabat bulatku?" tanyaku pada laki-laki yang langsung mengangguk atas pertanyaanku. Aku membulatkan mataku sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Ya tentu saja kau tidak akan percaya. Doldol sahabatku itu memiliki tubuh yang bulat, baik dari atas kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya, semuanya memiliki bobot yang besar. Walaupun laki-laki ini mengenakan topi yang sama dengan Doldol sahabatku, tapi tentu saja aku tidak percaya dengannya. _Wae? _Karena laki-laki ini sedikit berbeda dengan Doldol –ani, bukan sedikit! Dia memang berbeda dengan Doldol.

"Kalau yang kau tanya soal kemana perginya berat badanku, selama liburan kemarin, aku, Yunseok, Ddalgi, dan Seonghun, mengadakan ritual di gunung, dan tidak boleh memakan apapun selain minum air putih," ujarnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

Aku dan Minji membinarkan mata, "_Kyaa~_ Doldol-ah! Sering-seringlah seperti ini! Kau terlihat tampan _aigoo~_" puji kami yang langsung membuat Doldol tersipu malu.

"Ah kalian ini bisa saja!" ucapnya malu yang langsung membuat kami terkekeh pelan, "Ngomong-ngomong Jadoo-ya! Minji-ya! Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa masuk sekolah yang sama seperti ini! Kupikir kalian akan melanjutkan sekolah keputrian lagi..." ujar Doldol.

Sontak, Aku pun segera menggeleng, "Tidak mau," ucapku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras.

Minji mengangguk menyetujui ucapanku, "Ya, ternyata belajar menjadi perempuan itu susah! Walaupun banyak keterampilan perempuan yang sudah banyak kami kuasai, kupikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup ketimbang melanjutkan SMA di sekolah keputrian itu, dan berakhir menjadi Miss Korea, atau ibu rumah tangga," ucap Minji sembari membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika ia menjadi Miss Korea yang selalu bepergian kemana-mana atau ibu rumah tangga yang hanya mengurus rumahnya. Nanti cita-citanya menjadi pilot bagaimana?

"Cukup Eunhui saja yang sedari dulu memang bercita-cita menjadi Miss Korea, aku tidak mau," ucapku seraya melipat tanganku di dada. Minji mengangguk setuju.

Doldol hanya ber-oh ria sebelum menunjuk rambutku dan Minji, "Yah, benar juga sih, ngomong-ngomong lagi, apa sekolah keputrian berhasil membuat kalian mengubah gaya rambut kalian?" tanyanya yang langsung disambut gelengan serta kekehan olehku dan Minji.

"Ini keputusanku, kupikir akan lebih cantik kalau aku memanjangkan rambutku," ujar Minji yang langsung dihadiahi kedua jempol dari Doldol, "Itu cocok untukmu Minji!" pujinya, "Kalau kau Jadoo?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menunjuk rambutku sebelum menghela nafas, "Ikat rambut marmer merah buah ceriku hilang satu. Jadinya aku membuat gaya _ponytail _seperti ini," ucapku kembali menghela nafas, "Lalu kalau kau bertanya soal poniku, secara tidak sengaja kemarin, aku lupa memotongnya, jadi ia menjadi panjang, dan beginilah hasilnya," jawabku menghela nafas sedih.

"Kenapa kau tampak sedih seperti itu Jadoo? Itu cocok denganmu kok! Kau tampak lebih _fresh_ tau! Benar, kan Minji?" tanya Doldol meminta persetujuan dari Minji.

Minji mengangguk dan mengancungkan jempolnya untukku, sebelum tersadar sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong soal ritual kalian Doldol-ah, apa kalian tidak apa-apa? Kupikir itu sangat sulit bagimu, dan yang lain –apalagi sampai tidak boleh memakan apapun," tanya Minji dengan nada khawatir.

Doldol hanya mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, "Kami membuat perjanjian, kalau yang menang akan diberi apapun yang ia inginkan selama satu semester penuh dan itu semua gratis. Dan syukurnya, aku adalah orang yang bertahan, jadi mereka bertiga nanti akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaanku selama satu semester ini," ucap Doldol dengan bangga.

Kami berdua bertepuk tangan kagum dengan Doldol yang kembali tersipu malu, "Tapi, Doldol-ah, memangnya apa sih, keinginan yang membuatmu sampai bersikeras untuk tidak makan seperti ini?" tanyaku penasaran dengan keinginan Doldol.

Doldol sedikit berjengit sebelum mengibaskan tangannya, "K-kalau itu sih, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memberitaumu Jadoo-ya! Tapi aku janji akan meneraktirmu makanan saat istirahat nanti, oke? Kau mau kan?" tawar Doldol padaku yang langsung membuat mataku sedikit berbinar.

"_Jjinja-yo_?" Doldol mengangguk semangat, dan langsung membuatku memeluk Doldol penuh haru, "Aaaa~ Doldol-ah, kau memang benar-benar _boyfriend _material typeku!" pekikku senang.

"Kau ini! Bisa saja Jadoo-ya," Doldol hanya tersipu malu saat aku melepaskan pelukan darinya. Aku dan Minji hanya tertawa.

"_Yah_! Kim Seondeol! Kenapa kau ini lama sekali sih?" kami menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang keemasan sebahu yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan lengan bajunya yang terlipat sampai siku.

"Ah! Seonghun-ah! Sini-sini! Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang kutemui!" ajak Doldol pada pemuda yang ia panggil Seonghun itu.

Pemuda kuning itu terlihat menghela nafasnya, dan berjalan pelan sembari sedikit mengomel pada Doldol, "_Wae-yo_? Kau tau, kami menunggumu tau! Sebentar lagi kita harus berkumpul di auditorium, dan kau malah enak-enakan bermain bola disini bersama teman-teman yang lain. Ini hari pertama sekolah tau, memangnya kau mau terlambat dan kena hukum dan—astaga! Apa kalian Kim Minji dan Choi Jadoo?" omelannya pun berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang tentu tengah diarahkan padaku dan Minji.

Aku melambai pada sahabat kuningku itu, "Lama tak berjumpa ya, Jang Seonghun, hehehe," sapaku padanya. Minji pun juga ikut melambai pada Seonghun, "Apa kabarmu Seonghun-ah?" tanyanya pada Seonghun.

Jang Seonghun tersenyum lebar kepadaku dan Minji, —tapi kalau menurutku sih, lebih pada Minji, "Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik, bagaimana dengan kalian?" ia balik bertanya padaku dan Minji, yang langsung dijawab oleh kami berdua. Seonghun hanya tertawa senang menanggapi kami, "Baguslah, whoa! Ngomong-ngomong Minji-ya! Kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut barumu!" pujinya pada Minji.

Minji tersipu dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Benarkah? Terimakasih Seonghun-ah," balasnya yang langsung dijawab kekehan oleh Seonghun.

Aku hanya memutar mata dan beralih mengobrol seru pada Doldol, tentang masa lalu, "Hahahaha! Astaga! Aku masih ingat saat kita dulu selalu saja bertengkar tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting!" gelak Doldol mengingat bagaimana kami berdua dulu selalu saja memperdebatkan hal-hal serius sampai hal konyol.

"Ah! Kau itu tidak mengerti rasanya jika kau menjadi aku tau!" balasku.

"_Ani_! Kau saja yang terlalu serius!"

"Terserah kau sajalah!" ucapku mengakhiri perdebatan kami. Tuh kan, kami masih saja membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, huh.

"Ah!" aku baru saja teringat dengan pembukaan Ketua Osis, tapi sekarang jam berapa? "Minji-yaa! Sekarang sudah jam—

"YAH KIM SEONDEOL! JANG SEONGHUN! AKU SUDAH MENCARI-CARI KALIAN DAN KENAPA KALIAN MASIH DISINI HAA —Aduh!"

—kenapa aku harus selalu terjatuh saat ingin bertanya jam pada Minji haah?

Kupikir dalam sekejap, aku akan mengalami rasa sakit di bagian kepalaku atau dimana, dan bayangan hitam akan kembali merasuki pandanganku. Aku baru saja hendak memaki dan mengeluh pada orang yang menabrakku tapi —_kok tidak sakit ya?_ Pikirku heran.

"_Yah_! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar seseoran berseru dengan suara beratnya.

"Hah?" aku menggumam tidak mengerti. Aku segera membuka mataku, dan pandanganku langsung tertuju pada kedua bola mata cokelat yang kini tengah bersinar memancarkan kekhawatiran kepadaku.

_Wah, ternyata aku ditahan cowok ganteng_, pikirku senang. Laki-laki bermata cokelat itu pun segera melepaskanku setelah tau bahwa aku masih bisa berdiri, "_Mianhae_, aku tidak melihat kalau tadi ada kau di dekat sini," ucapnya segera membungkuk padaku.

Aku sedikit _sweatdrop _dengannya. _Dia sopan sekali_, gumamku sedikit tersipu dalam hati. Aku hanya terkekeh sebelum menepuk bahunya, "Tidak apa-apa, ini juga salahku karena seenaknya berdiri di jalanan," ucapku menampakkan senyumku. Dapat kulihat pipinya sedikit bersemu, entah itu karena malu atau memang cuaca di jam sekarang memang sangat panas.

"_Yah_! Choi Jadoo! Lee Yoonseok! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" seru Doldol segera berlari mendekat kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengancungkan jempolku, "Kami tidak apa-apa Doldol-ah!" ucapku yang langsung membuat ketiga temanku yang lain mengusap dada.

Seonghun berjalan ke arahku dan sedikit mencubit pinggang pemuda bermata cokelat yang tadi telah menabrak sekaligus membantuku, "Biasain kalau lagi heboh itu lihat juga sekitarmu bodoh! Kau tidak tau kalau kau hampir saja melukai Jadoo!" omelnya pada pemuda itu.

"Jadoo-ya! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minji menghampiriku. Aku hanya tersenyum masam, "Maafkan aku karena tadi aku terlalu sibuk membahas ini itu bersama Seonghun. Karenaku kau harus terjatuh dua kali hari ini," ucap Minji dengan mata yang sedikit berair menyesal.

Aku hanya terkekeh, "Aku tidak apa-apa Minji-yaa," ujarku mencoba menenangkannya.

"HUWAAA! JADOO-YA!" Minji segera memelukku, dan aku hanya mengangkat bahuku saat Doldol bertanya padaku 'Minji-kenapa-?'

"Kau Choi Jadoo?" Minji segera melepaskan pelukannya padaku, dan membiarkanku menatap heran pada pemuda bermata cokelat tampan ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Kau tau aku?" tanyaku menelengkan kepalaku.

Seonghun segera menghampiriku dan mengguncangkan tubuhku dengan kencang, "_Yah_! Seonghun-ah! Kau ini kenapaaa?!" pekikku kaget.

Seonghun yang masih saja mengguncangkan tubuhku balas memekik, "Kau tidak mengalami amnesia atau gegar otak kan, Choi Jadoo?!" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng sebelum melepaskan cengkraman Seonghun di bahuku. _Kan bahuku yang di cengkram, kok malah kepalaku yang pusing sih? _Batinku bingung. Aku hanya mengangguk ke arah laki-laki bermata cokelat tampan itu tadi, "Ya aku Choi Jadoo, kenapa?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum memelukku erat, "_Aigoo~ _Jadoo-ya! Kau tambah cantik daripada saat terakhir aku melihatmu di kelulusan sekolah dasar," puji lelaki bermata cokelat yang sukses membuatku salah tingkah itu.

Choi Jadoo? Salah tingkah karena seorang lelaki? Itu mukzizat tau! Dan apalagi kalau yang membuatnya salah tingkah itu adalah—

"Kalau kau lupa, aku Lee Yoonseok, calon pendamping hidupmu nanti! Kau tidak benar-benar lupa denganku, bukaan?" tanyanya segera melepaskan pelukannya padaku, dan tersenyum tampan.

—orang yang selalu ia anggap sebagai musuh bebuyutannya sedari ia sekolah dasar.

**-;o0o;-**

Kami baru saja keluar dari auditorium setelah mendapatkan pembukaan dan petuah dari Ketua Osis dan para guru serta kepala sekolah selama dua jam. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pertemuan pertama ini akan seberat ini di hari pertama. Padahal kupikir, ini hanya akan memakan waktu lima belas menit atau bahkan setengah jam.

"_Aigoo~ _Jadoo-ya! Ketua Osisnya tampan yaa, petuahnya saja masih sangat menempel di kepalaku," ucap Minji masih saja tersipu dengan Ketua Osis itu.

Aku hanya memutar mataku, "Ya, kau benar Minji-ya, dan ketampanannya itu berhasil membuatku tertidur pulas selama dua jam pertemuan itu," ucapku sarkastik. Minji hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong _guys_, menurut kalian bagaimana dengan masa orientasinya? Apa kita langsung diberikan kelas, atau kita harus melakukan sebuah perintah tidak penting dari para anggota Osis?" tanya Seonghun pada kami.

Aku, Doldol, dan Minji hanya angkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan Seonghun. "Seingatku tadi kata Ketua Osisnya, kita langsung diberi kelas. Dan perintah anggota Osisnya akan diberikan besok," jawab Yoonseok yang segera membuat Doldol mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

Minji mengankat alisnya, "Kalau begitu, kita harus cari papan pengumuman dulu, supaya kita bisa memastikan di kelas mana kita akan ditempati," usul Minji yang langsung disetujui oleh kami berempat.

Setelah memencar sepuluh menit mencari papan pengumuman, kami kembali berkumpul di tempat semula dan langsung didesaki oleh para siswa yang lainnya. "Siapa sangka kalau ternyata sedari tadi, papannya ada di dekat kita," ucap Doldol menunjuk papan pengumuman kelas di belakangnya yang tentu segera membuat kami menghela nafas _sweatdrop_.

Kami pun berjalan dan memasuki kerumunan orang-orang agar kami bisa melihat papan pengumuman itu. Setelah berhasil menempati barisan paling depan, kami pun segera mencari-cari nama kami di setiap kelas sepuluh.

"Ah! Aku ada di kelas dua!" seru Doldol menunjuk namanya yang berada di papan kelas 10-2.

"Namaku juga di kelas dua Doldol-ah!" seruku menunjuk namaku yang berada tepat di bawah nama Doldol. Kami berdua pun ber-tos ria.

"_Andwee _Jadoo-yaa!" pekik Minji kecewa. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan bertanya pada Minji, "Namaku di kelas satu! Huwaaa!" Minji menunjuk namanya yang ada di papan kelas 10-1.

Lagi-lagi aku kembali _sweatdrop _dengan tingkah sahabat kecilku itu, "Itu kan bagus Minji-ya!" ucapku segera memeluk Minji.

Dalam pelukanku Minji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Andwee-_yoo Jadoo-yaa! Aku kan mau sekelas denganmu, huwaaa!" ucapnya sedih. Kami berdua pun kembali berpelukan dan saling bergumam bahwa ini tidak adil.

Seonghun menepuk bahu Minji dan menunjuk namanya yang ada di dua nomor setelah Minji, "Kita sekelas Minji-yaa, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau tidak ada Jadoo bersamamu," ucap Seonghun dengan lembut, sehingga berhasil membuat Minji mengusap air matanya dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Seonghun-ah! Pastikan kau menjaga Minji dengan baik!" ucapku menunjuk Seonghun.

Seonghun mengangguk mantap dan mengancungkan jempolnya padaku, "Serahkan saja padaku Jadoo-ya," ucap Seonghun berjanji padaku.

"Yoonseok-ah! Kau di kelas mana?" tanya Doldol pada Yoonseok yang berada di sampingnya. Aku sedikit waswas, dan mulai menguping pembicaraan mereka yang entah mengapa malah membuatku menyesal sekaligus sedikit senang (?) saat mendengar jwabannya.

"Aku ada di kelas yang sama denganmu dan Jadoo,"

**. **

**TBC**

* * *

3634 words huh!

_Aigoo~ _our ship kembali _guys!_ Yoonseok-Jadoo dan Seonghun-Minji.  
Kenapa? Ada yang nggak senang sama Seonghun-Minjiku huh?  
wkwkwk, balik lagi, yang baca harap memberi _review_ nya yaah.

RnR Juseyoo *puppy eyes –no jutsu*


	3. 02 —Because Yoonseok

**Disc. **Choi Jadoo, and all of main characters in this story, is Lee Bin's owned.  
All of them, except this story and some characters you don't know, it's purely mine. Sekian, terima undangan nikah Lee Yunseok dan Choi Jadoo'3'

**. **

**.**

**Hello Jadoo!****  
**_KekepUC© present_

**.**

**Cast :** _all of main Hello Jadoo. If u guys found some characters that u don't know, it's out characters_—singkatnya, buatan saya.

**Pair(s) :**  
-;Yoonseok-Jadoo  
-;Seonghun-Minji  
and** more pairs that you'll not predict.**

**.**

**Warning(s) :**  
OOC –hard/ typo(s)/ alur sesat/ humor –garing/ drama –hard/ OC –everywhere/ Indonesian language!/ non-baku sentences/ and more.

**.**

**p. s. **_I hope you will enjoy the debut of my first__** 'Hello Jadoo' **__story._

**.**

**Focus on this chapter: **Choi Jadoo, Lee  
Yoonseok, Kim Seondeol, Go Sunhee -OC, Ahn Daekwang –OC, Kim Minji, Jang Seonghun

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Choi Jadoo's POV**

Siapa sangka, ternyata setelah kami melihat papan pengumuman kelas tadi, bel langsung berbunyi, dan kami berlima harus berpisah di lorong, untuk pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa di jam istirahat, Jadoo!" pamit Seonghun dan Minji segera berlalu ke kelas satu, yang tepat berada di kelas kami bertiga. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka.

Saat Aku berbalik, pipiku sedikit bersemu saat melihat Yoonseok sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan ransel birunya yang ia sampirkan di bahu. Iris cokelatnya ikut memandang Seonghun dan Minji yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Aku memandangnya yang mengangguk tersenyum tipis pada Seonghun, sebelum mengalihkan atensinya padaku—yang jelas langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada Doldol yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan teman barunya, "Kau kenapa sih," ia terkekeh pelan, "Ayo masuk!" ajaknya segera merangkul bahuku untuk masuk.

Dalam hatiku, aku sibuk bertanya-tanya sembari berusaha untuk menetralkan nafas, _astaga! Choi Jadu-ya! Apa tertendang oleh bola kaki setelah nyaris empat tahun kau berhenti main bola, membuat kau terkena gegar otak atau semacamnya?! _Heol! _Aku akan menyalahkan Doldol untuk ini! _

Yoonseok mengajakku untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya, tentunya di _spot _favorit kami berlima saat dulu masih sekolah dasar. Yup, di pojok belakang dekat jendela.

"Kau di dekat jendela, aku disebelahmu, oke!" titahnya dengan nada final.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa melawan atau membalasnya, dan segera duduk di bangku yang Yoonseok pilihkan untukku. Entahlah, padahal dari dulu aku sangat tidak suka diatur-atur, diperintah, atau disuruh oleh siapapun. Termasuk Eomma-ku sendiri.

Nah, Eomma saja selalu kubalas dengan, "_Makhluk di rumah ini bukan hanya aku yang tersedia, Eomma! Suruhlah Mimi atau Seunggi atau Appa!_" apalagi Yoonseok, bukan? Bisa kalian bayangkan tidak bagaimana balasan jutekku atau pelototan mautku, saat Yoonseok yang dulu menyuruh-nyuruhku.

Yah, pengecualian untuk piketku waktu itu sih, dasar Sepatu Naidas! Menyebalkan sekali. ***Hello Jadoo S2 Ep 2.**

Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku Yoonseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aih? Tumben sekali, kupikir kau akan meminta tukar atau protes. atau—

Aku memotong kalimat Yoonseok dengan decakkan jutek, "Tch, protes salah, nurut juga salah, maumu apa sih?" decakku seraya mengeluarkan kotak pensil dan buku catatanku.

Yoonseok segera duduk di sebelahku dan tertawa pelan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, tapi kenapa Yoonseok terlihat tampan ya, tertawa seperti itu? "_Heol! _Aku kan hanya bertanya baik-baik padamu! Jangan marah dong, nanti cantiknya hilang loh!" godanya seraya menoel-noel pipiku.

Aku menepisnya kasar, "Berhenti menggodaku, Lee! Menyebalkan sekali," ucapku kesal. Pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatku selama bertahun-tahun itu kembali tertawa menanggapiku.

"Hey! _Sonsaengnim _datang!" seru seorang pemuda yang segera berlari mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yoonseok.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat bersanggul melenggang masuk ke kelas kami dan tersenyum ramah, "Selamat pagi semua!" serunya yang segera dibalas oleh kami semua ucapan selamat pagi juga.

"Saya Jung Irina. Guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas kalian selama setahun ini, semoga kita semua bisa saling akrab satu sama lain ya!" ucap Jung-ssaem ramah.

"_Ndee~_"

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain?" Jung-ssaem kembali bertanya. Beberapa diantara kami ada yang menjawab 'belum' namun tidak sedikit pula yang menjawab 'sudah'. Jung-ssaem kembali tersenyum, "Hari ini jam pelajaran dibebaskan, jadi kalian semua bisa saling beradaptasi dan berkenalan, _do you understand?_" tanyanya lagi.

"_Ndeee sonsaengnim~!" _

"_Good_, untuk jadwal pelajaran, silakan sebelum pulang sekolah nanti, perwakilan satu orang untuk mengambilnya di ruang guru, oke?"

"Sonsaengnim!" semuanya menoleh ke arah gadis berambut cokelat yang barusan mengangkat tangannya —yang kebetulan duduk di depanku, "Namaku Go Sunhee! Bolehkah aku yang mengambilnya nanti?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Jung-ssaem tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, Sunhee-ya! Pastikan nanti kau membawa satu temanmu, agar kau tidak tersesat sendirian, oke?" ucap Jung-ssaem masih menampilkan senyumnya.

"_Ndee ssaem!_" jawab Go Sunhee seraya melebarkan lagi senyumnya.

"Baiklah, kelas selesai! Nikmati waktunya, dan selamat siang ya!" ucap Jung-ssaem dengan ceria, dan segera berlalu keluar kelas.

Aku memandang Jung-ssaem yang baru saja pergi melewati kelas kami, dan segera menguap keras, "_Hoaahmm!" _Aku segera menutup mulutku yang baru saja menguap cukup keras. Beruntung sekali tidak ada yang peduli dengan uapanku barusan.

_Mumpung jamkos, mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku tidur saja ya, _batinku segera memejamkan mataku dan menidurkan kepalaku diatas meja. Pandanganku yang semula sedikit terpejam sedikit terbuka saat menyadari bahwa Yoonseok juga melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahku.

"Aku heran denganmu, ini masih jam 10 dan kau sudah mau tidur?" tanyanya sembari memandangku heran.

Aku balas memandangnya sayu, "_Just mind your own business, dude! _Aku benar-benar mengantuk dan butuh tidur," jawabku seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku.

"Aku hampir lupa kalau kau juga hebat dalam Bahasa Inggris," ucapnya masih setia terkekeh pelan, "_Aigoo~ _apa kau bergadang semalaman, huh?" tanyanya yang langsung dibalas anggukan manyun dariku. Dia kembali terkekeh seraya mengusap pelan kepalaku, "Jangan tidur telat tahu, kau itu perempuan! Nanti mukamu akan dipenuhi dengan jerawat! Nah lohh~ berjerawat!" godanya yang langsung membuatku cemberut.

Aku menepis tangannya dari kepalaku, "Dasar menyebalkan! Jangan begitu dong, kau ini! Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk membuat wajahku mulus seperti Minji dan Eunhui, tapi kau malah mendoakanku begitu!" kesalku.

Yoonseok kembali mengeraskan tawanya, "Hei! Aku hanya memberitahumu! Bukannya mendoakanmu! Sensitif sekali kau ini! Apa kau sedang masa PMS mu huh?" gelaknya seraya memandangku geli, "Lagipula mau semulus apapun atau sejelek apapun kulitmu, kau itu tetap cantik kok!" ucapnya seraya mengancungkan jempolnya padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan segera memejamkan mataku untuk memutuskan kontak mata kami. Entahlah, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku kembali merasakan hawa panas di sekitar pipiku saat berbicara dengan Yoonseok.

A_ku hanya tidak bertemu dengannya selama 3 tahun, kenapa dia malah berubah menjadi makin tampan? _Batinku _sweatdrop_.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang romantis!" terdengar suara seorang gadis berseru. Aku segera membuka mataku dan langsung melihat Go Sunhee dan pemuda di sebelahnya yang sedang memandangku dan Yoonseok dengan pandangan iri, "Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Sunhee diiringi dengan anggukan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Aku dan Yoonseok kembali berpandangan, dan segera saling membuang muka. Pipiku memerah saat aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras, "K-kami tidak pacaran kok!" elakku sedikit terbata.

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Sunhee memberiku pandangan menyelidik, "Heee? _Jjinjayo_? Aku tidak percaya!" ucapnya masih curiga.

Aku tersenyum meyakinkan pada Sunhee dan pemuda di sebelahnya, "Beneran! Kami ini memang dekat karena kami sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar! Benar, kan, Yoonseok-ah?" tanyaku sedikit melirik Yoonseok —yang entah mengapa sedikit memberiku pandangan… kecewa? hEH?! KECEWA?

Pemuda disebelahku sedikit berdehem pelan sebelum tersenyum dan merangkulku, "Yap! Aku dan Jadu sudah bersahabat lama! Jadi wajar saja kalau interaksi kami barusan memang mesra, sudah kebiasaan, hehe!" ucapnya seraya melepaskan rangkulan singkatnya padaku.

Aku sudah tidak tahu ini yang keberapa kalinya aku berucap 'Entahlah', tapi yang pasti, entah mengapa aku merasa rangkulan Yoonseok benar-benar hangat dan membekas. Aku sedikit merasa kecewa saat ia malah melepaskan rangkulannya padaku dalam kurun lima detik.

"_Jjinjayo? _Aah, aku kecewa sekali, padahal menurutku kalian cocok loh, hehehe!" seru pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Sunhee kecewa, "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Ahn Daekwang!" ujarnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau aku Go Sunhee! Tadi kalian dengar namaku kan, waktu aku mengajukan diri pada Jung-ssaem!" ucap Sunhee ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

Aku dan Yoonseok mengangguk, "Aku Lee Yoonseok! Kalau cewek bertampang sangar di sebelahku ini namanya Choi Jadu!" Aku yang awalnya tersenyum lebar segera memberikan pelototan mautku pada Yoonseok.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanyaku seraya menaikkan volume suaraku dua oktaf.

Yoonseok memberiku tanda _peace _dan tersenyum lebar, "Bercanda! Kau cewek baik berhati malaikat kok, hehehe!" ucapnya. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan kesal.

"Jadu-ya, beneran nih, kau tidak berpacaran dengan Yoonseok?" tanya Sunhee masih memincingkan matanya padaku.

Aku menghela nafas, "Apa wajahku benar-benar wajah yang tidak bisa dipercaya, _eoh, _Sunhee-ya?" tanyaku sembari memasang _puppy-eyes _andalanku. Dapat kulihat Sunhee dan Daekwang malah _sweatdrop_.

Yoonseok mengulas senyum miring, "Kenapa sih, kalian bertanya terus? Cemburu kalau aku memang pacaran dengan Jadu, huh?" tanyanya percaya diri.

Sunhee _sweatdrop, _"Kalau kau pikir aku menyukaimu, kau salah besar Lee! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" ucapnya dengan pipi yang bersemu kemerahan. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, _mwoya? Sunhee beneran suka sama Yoonseok?_ Batinku bertanya-tanya.

Yoonseok mengeluarkan tawa tampannya, "Jangan salah paham, tapi kami memang tidak pacaran kok! _Jjinjayo! _Seperti yang Jadu bilang, kami cuman teman! Tapi—" dan entahlah apa yang Yoonseok katakan, ia langsung berbisik-bisik ria dengan Daekwang dan Sunhee, seperti bergosip entahlah.

Aku? Cukup tahu diri saja. Tidak sopan untuk menguping, lagipula Yoonseok sepertinya tidak ingin bisikannya terdengar olehku.

"Ohh, jadi begitu, ya sudahlah! Berarti kalau nanti aku jatuh cinta pada Yoonseok, tidak apa-apa kan, Jadu-ya?" Sunhee segera beralih bertanya padaku.

_Apa-apaan nih? _Aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku erat-erat, sebelum mengangkat bahu—_mencoba untuk tidak peduli rasa sakit apa yang tiba-tiba merayapi dadaku, _"Terserahlah, selama dia tidak keberatan, kupikir aku tidak masalah saja," jawabku seraya bangkit dari bangkuku.

Yoonseok melempar pandangan bertanya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nafsu tidurku hilang, aku akan ke kantin bersama Doldol," jawabku seraya berjalan menuju tempat duduk Doldol yang berada di barisan tengah, "Doldol-ah! Ayo ke kantin!" ajakku seraya menepuk bahunya.

Doldol menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Kantin? Ayo!" ia segera berpamitan pada temannya dan bangkit dari bangkunya, "Yoonseok mana? Bukannya kalian duduk bersebelahan?" tanya Doldol seraya celingukan mencari Yoonseok.

"Yoonseok-ah! Kau tidak ikut ke kantin?" tanya Doldol nyaris berteriak.

Dapat kulihat Yoonseok baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaan Doldol, sebelum Aku segera menggeret Doldol cepat-cepat dan melambai pada Yoonseok, "Kami pergi dulu, Yoonseok-i!" pamitku segera cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan Yoonseok.

**-;o0o;-**

"Kau bertingkah aneh, Jadu-ya,"

Aku melirik pada Doldol yang duduk di depanku sembari sesekali memutar sumpit ramennya, "Benarkah? Aneh bagaimana?" tanyaku balik.

Doldol yang tengah mengunyah, secara otomatis langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang bertopi, "Entahlah, hanya saja saat aku ingin mengajak Yoonseok tadi, kau bergelagat aneh. Apa tadi kalian bertengkar, oleh sebab itulah kau tidak mau mengajak Yoonseok?" tanya Doldol lagi.

Aku yang sedang mengunyah ramenku, terdiam sembari menghabiskan sisa kuah ramenku, dan menegak jus jeruk pesananku tadi, "Aku sendiri saja tidak mengerti, Doldol-ah," jawabku pelan.

Doldol yang juga baru selesai memakan ramennya hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung dan terdiam sembari meminum sodanya. Terlihat jelas, bahwa dia sedang menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, "Rasanya, hari ini, aku tidak terlihat seperti diriku. Makanya aku merasa aneh," jelasku seraya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Bahkan sedari awal kita bertemu tadi pun, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat mirip dengan Choi Jadu yang kukenal dulu, tahu! Wajahmu jauh lebih putih dan mulus! Rambutmu juga sudah kau rapihkan! Tinggimu naik, dan badanmu juga sangat terlihat oke! Semuanya berubah tahu! Yah kecuali jutek dan gaya bicaramu, tapi, kau memang sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang dulu," jawab Doldol panjang lebar seraya mengancungkan jempolnya padaku.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Bukan itu maksudku, astaga! Tapi, terimakasih pujiannya!" ujarku masih menertawai kepolosan Doldol.

Doldol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?" tanya Doldol heran.

—_yang aneh itu perasaanku sekarang, _aku menjawab pertanyaan Doldol dalam hati. "Lupakan saja!" ucapku seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. Baru saja kulihat Doldol hendak protes, tapi aku segera memotongnya lebih cepat, "Daripada mendengar curhatanku yang tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan alasanmu mau diet yang kau janjikan tadi, hm hmm? Bagaimanaaa?" tanyaku seraya menaik-naikkan alisku penuh sugesti.

Dapat kulihat, wajah _chubby _Doldol yang sudah sedikit tirus itu memerah, "A-aku tidak bilang aku akan menceritakannya pa-padamu Jadu-ya!" jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Heee? Masa sihh?" godaku makin gencar menggoda Doldol.

Doldol mengangguk keras, "Tadi aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu! Dan tidak memberitahumu alasan mengapa aku rela untuk berdiet!" jawab Doldol tegas.

Aku memanyunkan bibirku, "Huuh, traktir sehari saja tidak cukup, tahu!" ucapku seraya melipat tanganku di dada.

Doldol _sweatdrop, _"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengancamku Jadu-ya, aku hanya akan mentraktirmu sehari ini saja, kau tahu? Ibuku sudah memotong uang jajanku, dan aku tidak mau uang jajan mingguanku habis karena mentraktirmu!" tegas Doldol penuh dengan sarat mengancam.

Aku menekuk bibirku dalam. Cemberut. "Kau sama saja seperti Yoonseok. Menyebalkan!" tukasku seraya memalingkan wajahku kesal, mengabaikan wajah Doldol yang _sweatdrop _karena tahu akar permasalahanku berasal dari Yoonseok.

**End of Choi Jadoo's POV**

**-;o0o;-**

"Eum! _Kamshamnida, sonsaengnim!_"

Jang Seonghun menoleh pada Kim Minji—yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru dengan raut _sweatdrop _dan setumpuk kertas jadwal pelajaran yang nyaris menggunung di kedua tangannya. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu sedikit terkekeh, "_Need some help, agassi?_" godanya pada Minji.

Minji meliriknya perlahan, merengut pada Seonghun, "Yeah, ambilah setengahnya, Seonghun-ah, kita harus mengedarkan jadwal pelajaran milik kakak kelas juga," ucapnya yang jelas segera dilaksanakan oleh Seonghun.

Seonghun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Yang punya kakak kelas juga?" tanyanya heran.

Minji mengangguk lesu, "Han-_ssaem _tadi bilang, para tahun kedua sama sekali tidak ada yang mengambil jadwal pelajaran usai dari aula. Semuanya terlalu malas. Kebetulan, kita anak kelas satu yang pertama masuk ke ruang guru, jadi kita yang dititipi jadwal para tahun kedua, dan jadwal kelas tiga, empat, dan lima," jelas Minji panjang.

Mereka berdua berjalan melintasi pinggir lapangan dan beberapa koridor yang lumayan padat, untuk bisa sampai ke gedung A.

Yeah, sekolah ini memiliki 3 lapangan besar terbuka, 1 gedung lapangan _indoor, _dan 1 gedung kolam renang. 3 lapangan di luar adalah lapangan sepak bola, lapangan _baseball,_ dan lapangan voli. Sedangkan lapangan _indoor _adalah lapangan basket.

Lalu, ada 3 gedung dengan fungsi yang berbeda. Gedung A adalah gedung untuk para tahun pertama dan kedua. Lalu gedung B yang merupakan gedung khusus tahun ketiga, ruang guru, dan ruangan-ruangan khusus untuk kelas estrakulikuler atau kelas terakhir adalah gedung C. Gedung C ini adalah gedung khusus aula atau auditorium—tempat dimana Jadu dan teman-teman menerima petuah singkat 2 jam dari Ketua OSIS tadi.

Jadi, wajar saja kalau tadi pagi Jadu dan Minji sempat tidak percaya kalau mereka diterima di sekolah ini—_especially _Jadu. Sekolah besar berakreditasi A yang selalu menuai banyak pujian dari sekolah lain dan pemerintah, karena tidak pernah habisnya memenangkan banyak kejuaraan.

Kembali lagi pada Minji dan Seonghun, mereka tersenyum pada salah satu anak tahun pertama kelas lima, yang baru saja mendapatkan jadwal pelajaran mereka, "Kami permisi," pamit Minji ramah. Pemuda kelas lima yang masih berdiri di depan mereka hanya mengangguk kaku dengan pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan.

Minji dan Seonghun pun segera berbalik dan berlalu menuju tangga yang terdapat di tengah kelas dua dan tiga. "Sebentar," Minji menoleh pada Seonghun yang terlihat sedikit melongokkan kepalanya kea rah kelas dua.

Gadis yang selalu mengenakan bandana itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Ada apa Seonghun-ah?" tanyanya heran. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Seonghun dan ikut mencondongkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Yoonseok sendirian bersama teman barunya," jawab Seonghun segera berbalik memandang Minji—yang otomatis juga menoleh memandang Seonghun, "Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan," jelasnya pada Minji.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu?"

Minji menghela nafas, "Lalu maksudnya apa? Bukannya bagus kalau Yoonseok bisa beradaptasi sendirian dengan teman-teman barunya?" tanya Minji.

"Memang sih, hanya saja, menurutku ini aneh Minji-ya," ucap Seonghun sembari mengusap pelan tengkuknya, "Kita berdua—maksudku, kita sama-sama tahu kan, seberapa gencarnya Yoonseok—maksudku, seberapa besarnya rasa suka Yoonseok pada Jadu. Sekarang Jadu sedang tidak ada di kelasnya, dan kenapa Yoonseok tidak menyusulinya? Hanya itu. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku hanya merasa aneh," ungkap Seonghun seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

Minji meringis, "Kau ada benarnya juga sih," ucapnya setuju, "Aku juga jadi heran kenapa _sonsaengnim _tidak memberiku jadwal kelas dua," heran Minji yang diiringi anggukan _flat _dari Seonghun.

"Mungkin kita bisa menanyakan itu nanti pada mereka, sekarang lebih baik kita bagikan ini dulu pada anak tahun kedua, setelah itu kita ke kantin. Bagaimana?" usul Seonghun seraya menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Minji tertawa pelan, "Idemu bagus, kurasa Jadu juga sedang berada di kantin bersama Doldol. Doldol juga tidak ada di kelas, kan?" tanya Minji. Seonghun mengangguk. Gadis berambut sepundak itu pun ikut mengangguk bersama Seonghun sebelum berbalik dan menaiki tangga, "Nah, ayo! Sebaiknya kita segera ke atas!" ajaknya riang.

Seonghun yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menatap sayang gadis di depannya.

**. **

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

_halo bebi! welkambek tu mai stori! _

_moga kalian yg baca tetep setia untuk baca. _

_kembali lagi, kalau kalian suka sama ceritaku, jangan lupabuat tinggalin jejak yha!_

_so mind to RnR? :D_


End file.
